what real family is
by latuacantanteec
Summary: bella is kidnapped when she is 5 by edward and jasper. she becomes part of thier family .. where is order in this. where is love and were r carlisle and esme


" what has mommy told you Isabella" my father asked.

" she said that you where a man hore who doesn't know he has it good" I said. my mother was standing behind me when my father got up and told me to leave for a little while. I was an obedient girl but I knew what he would do to my mother. she did that often, and she would pay for what she said. i was turning seven in two days so I could easily avoid being taken. my father is one of the knights that protect our small kingdom, so we live by the village square. it started getting dark when i decided to turn around and walk home. my father was no were to be seen, but my mother was sitting in her chair, glaring at me as i walked in. she has a scratch on her face and a bruise from what ever he did to her, but she deserved it. I walked through the hallway, to my room when I noticed a shadow following me. I went into my room, and closed the door so i could get changed and get ready to sleep. but my door flew open and there stood an angry women. my mom. " you little brat, how could you betray me like that. after all i have done for you. you will be lucky if you make it to your birthday, after im done with you." she said. she came forwards and started to drag me out of my room. then she went to the cabinet to get a rope, and scissors. she tied me up and started cutting at my skin. then she went for my throat, but the door opened. there my father stood in complete shock.

" what do you think your doing Marni he asked my mom. " nothing, she asked me to do it." she said

" daddy, help me" I cried. he looked at me then he came forward. " go to the bedroom Marni, I will be with you in a minute" he said as he untied me. " Isabella are you ok. did she hurt you" he asked me. " daddy im scared, she hates me so much, and I don't know why." i cried. " its ok, just never leave my side for now on." he said. he brought me into my room and started to sing me to sleep. when I fell asleep I had a dream about this person who had shiny copper hair, and pale skin. there was a whole family, only they had blond, and black hair. he stood out because of it. I recognized his father, the king of France, but what was he doing here. I wondered that but I woke up. it wasn't dark in my room, but it wasn't light either. it was very quiet for my house, so I decided to go look around and find out why. " Daddy" I called but there was no answer. I went to the kitchen but no one was there either. just then the door opened, and there the boy from my dream stood. "Jasper she's awake" he called and another boy appeared in the door way. he had blond hair. they came forward, but I screamed and ran back to my room. when i closed my door I heard whispering. I was scared I didn't know who these people where. there was a knock at my door, but I didn't answer it. I went to hide under my bed with my blanket and teddy-bear, daddy got for me. the door jiggled a little bit but it didn't open. then i remembered my window was open and they could easily come in here.

I looked from under my bed and I saw the two boys standing in my room. I was scared, and I didn't know what to do or where my daddy was. i stared at them for a quick second, then went back under. " look for her" the boy called Jasper said. " please, do you remember when you came for me, where did I hide" the other boy said. " dude that was the funniest thing I ever saw, but still just listen for her heart, I can hear it" the blond boy said. " you take the fun out of everything" the other said. then he bent down and reached under the bed until he found me. he pulled me up from under the bed and laughed. " there you are" he said. he was holding me away from him because I kept kicking. "Where is my daddy" I cried. " jazz make her shut up. She's giving me a head ache" the boy holding me said.

" that's impossible Edward, you cant get head aches" the boy call jasper said. "shhh, its ok, your safe now, this is Jasper and im Edward." Edward said. " where is my daddy." i screamed. " lets get he out of here Edward the neighbors are staring to wake up" Jasper said. " ok" I started to cry because they weren't telling me anything. " give her to me Edward. all you do is make her cry" Jasper said. "I didn't do anything" Edward argued. "hellllllllllllllp" I screamed but it was cut short but Edwards hand which covered my mouth. " well at least we know she is loud" Jasper said.

"why are you here. put me down. where is my daddy! " I yelled. they both groaned. " Isabella we came here because your very special, but in a lot of Danger. your dad and mom abandoned you, so now you have to come with us" Jasper said then Edward Coughed " Liar" and Jasper glared. " I don't wanna go. and that's not my name" I said. " Isabella you have to be quiet. what do you want us to call you" Edward asked. " Bella, but I still don't want to go" I said " well to bad" Jasper said. we walked out of the door and towards the woods. " im not aloud to go in there" I said. they both rolled their eyes. " close you eyes and hold on" Edward said. I did what I was told and closed my eyes and held on." ok you can open them" Edward said.

" where are we going" I asked, " far, far away, Bella, you will have a better life where we are going, and you will live a long happy life" Jasper said. " where is the privet plane, for the Cullen 's" Jasper asked a lady. " its in the left gate, have a nice day" she said. Jasper walked over to a plane " Edward go get her something to eat, we'll meet you on the plane" Jasper said to Edward, Edward gave me to Jasper who took me onto the plane. " Have you ever been on a plane bella" he asked I shook my head no. he put me into one of the big seats. Jasper left to go see where Edward was. Jasper said that Edward gets excited when he's at the airport. I just looked out the window. " Here you go Bella" Edward said, while giving me a bottle of soda and a bagel. I laughed at him but both Jasper and Edward looked confused. " so Bella tell us about yourself" Jasper said. " im six turning seven tomorrow, and I don't like it when people call me my full name except my daddy because he never says im in trouble, and my favorite color is red" I said in one breath. Then I took a bite of my bagel and a gulp of my soda. They looked amazed on how much I could say in one breath. " so do you go to school" Edward asked. " no, my mommy said stupid girls don't deserve to go to school, so I never went. But I never told my dad that because he would be mad at my mom and make me go" I said. " well you sure know a lot for someone who's never been to school, but why sis your mom call you stupid" Jasper asked. " because she hated me. She's jealous of me, she thinks my dad likes me better the he likes her. But when ever she said something stupid my dad would hit her." I said. They both jumped up. I looked at them, they where talking silently to one another. " Bella come over here, we want to make sure you are not injured" Jasper said. " No he" but I was cut off by Edward picking me up. I winced when he held put my hands around his neck. They started checking me over, when they reached my arms and legs they gasped. " when did he do this Bella" Edward asked. " he didn't, my mom did." I said. They looked like they didn't believe me. " my daddy is the nicest person I know" I said. " well it dose make sense that she would do this Edward, her dad is a nice man." Jasper said. " fine" he said. "Come on Bella lets go watch some t.v." Edward said. We watched sponge-bob, and Scooby-doo. The plane finally started to descend, and I got really hyper. " Oh my god Edward calm her down, she's worse then Alice on a normal basis."

Jasper said. I laughed. " no more soda for you" Edward said. " who's Alice" I asked. " she's part of our family, I know you will like her." Edward said. " how big is your family?" I asked. " well its big, there's Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Me , and Emmett. Then there is Esme, and Carlisle, who are our parents. But they are never home. " Edward explained., " and then there is you" he said. He counted me as apart of his family. " so you and Jasper are brothers" I asked. "Yes" Jasper said.

When the plane landed I saw a group of three people standing by a car, all with smiles. Edward, and Jasper started walking towards them. " that's Alice" Edward pointed to the pixie looking girl who was jumping up and down. " Emmett is the big person" Jasper said. He pointed to a huge boy who was jumping up and down like Alice. " and that is Rosalie" Edward pointed to a beautiful blond girl, she was smiling and started walking towards up. " hello" she said. I smiled " hello" I said. " well she's a lot nicer to you then she was to us" Edward said. She looked at him " did you scare her Edward" she asked . He didn't answer. She turned to me " did they scare you" she asked. I shook my head yes. She took me from Edward and slapped him. " what is wrong with you scaring a six year old, you both should be ashamed of yourselves." she said. Then she carried me over to the others. " Isabella, don't be afraid, they wont hurt you." she said. " you can call me Bella, Rosalie" I said. She smiled. "Emmett, Alice this is Bella" she said. The girl called Alice squealed. " you are so adorable, and I love your name." she said and came to give me a hug. " this is so great I finally have someone to pull pranks with." Emmett said. I smiled. They like me. " ok lets go home, you have to see your room, I designed it, and we have to go to the mall to shop for clothes still" Alice said. We went into the car and drove home. I sat on Rosalie's lap. She was really nice and pretty. So was Alice. I was happy to be part of there family. When we got home Alice and Rosalie took me on a tour of the house. It was huge. There was three game rooms, a built in pool, a big kitchen, six bathrooms, and a lot of other rooms. I would get lost here. Then we came to a room that had my name painted on it. Alice opened the door and showed me the room. It was huge, and my bed was hanging from the ceiling, my room was red, and there was a computer there too. I was happy. " ok now lets go Shopping" Alice said. We went to the mall , and Alice was like a hurricane. First we went to get clothes, there was enough to last the whole year, but Alice said it was only for the first three months. Then we went to the toy store, and she bought a lot of things. When we were finished there we went to the food court, but Rosalie had to stop her from buying everything. When we went home it was dark. " hey Bella" Emmett said. " hi" I replied. Edward, and Jasper walked into the room and looked with horror, at Rosalie and Alice.

" how much did you buy Alice" Jasper asked. " not that much, but there is enough stuff for her to last three months" Alice said. " now go bring it in, we have to get Bella ready for a bath" Rosalie said. When I got into the tub Rosalie washed me down, and made me all clean. " Bella, how do you feel about going to school" she asked me. " I always wanted to but my mommy always said I was too stupid to go" I said. Rosalie jumped up and walked out of the room, and Jasper came running in. " Bella, don't tell Rose things like that. She gets mad, she thinks of you as her own, so tell her you love her." he said. He grabbed a towel, and wrapped me in it. "Alice" Jasper called. Alice came running in. " take Bella to get ready for bed. I will go see how Rose is doing" he said. Alice picked me up and took me to my room. " ok Bella, since you don't start school for a couple of days, what would you like to do" she asked me . " um... I don't know play tea party with you, Emmett and Edward"

There was a laugh coming from down stairs. " uh I don't think that's a good idea sweety, Edward, and Emmett have to calm Rosalie down. She is very upset that someone called you stupid." Alice said. Then there was a knock at the door. " come in" I said. Rosalie entered in the room. " sorry Bella, I didn't mean to leave you like that. It will never happen again" she said. I went over to hug her. " do you want to play with Alice and me" I asked her. She smiled and said yes. When it was over, Rose said. " it's time to go to sleep Bella", she picked me up and put me in my bed. " sweet dreams" she said and kissed me goodnight. When she left Alice came over and said goodnight. Then when she left it was dark and quiet. It reminded me of the wood that where by my old house. After thinking about that I lost the battle and fell asleep.

When I woke up I heard a loud scream. "Wake up sleepy head" Emmett screamed, then I screamed. Rosalie came running in. " what happened" she asked. Then she saw Emmett.

" what did you do to her Emmett" she said, as she walked over to me and picked me up.

" I woke her up. I was getting bored and I wanted to play." he said. " Emmett you better leave or I will rip you head off" she threatened. " stop" I said. They looked at me. "What's wrong sweety" Rose asked. " stop fighting. Its not nice" I said. " sorry. I thought Emmett was trying to be funny" Rose said. " its ok, im used to it" I said. When we were down stairs, Edward was sitting at the table. " what was all the screaming about" he asked. " like you wouldn't know" Rosalie muttered. Edward laughed. I ate my breakfast ,and Rosalie took me to the living room where Emmett was. " hey shorty, ready to play" Emmett asked. "Sure" I said. We went to there back yard ( which was huge) and played tag. " Emmett there is a phone call for you" Jasper said as he came out. Emmett looked up and went racing inside and Jasper came over to me. " hello Bella" he said. " hi Jasper" I said. He picked me up and said " lets go inside, its going to rain soon." " ok" I said. When we were inside I notice two new people who I didn't see before. " hello, im Esme, and this is Carlisle" the women with auburn hair said. " hello im Bella" I said. They both smiled. " Edward, take Bella for some lunch," Esme said. " ok Esme" he said taking me out of Jasper's arms. We went into his car and went driving down the road. " Edward, why don't Esme and Carlisle stay home a lot" I asked. He looked at me and smiled. " there jobs take them every where. So they trust us to do what we are suppose to do wile they are away. And we do. Sometimes we get visits, like today, to see if we destroyed to the house yet. But they were very surprised to see you." he said. " what do they do" I asked. He laughed " Esme is a famous Interior Designer, and Carlisle is a famous surgeon." he said. " oh, what's that"I asked. " Carlisle, makes people better. He's a doctor. And Esme makes people's houses, and offices look pretty." he said. " that sounds like a lot of work" I said. He laughed " it is, that's why they are never home" he said. We laughed. " so Bella are you excited about school" he asked me. " I don't really know." I said. He looked confused. " why" he asked me . " well I don't know if I will be able to keep up with the other kids." I said. " you will don't worry. And if you need help, just ask Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, me or Alice" he said.

I laughed. " I cant imagine Emmett doing homework." I said. Edward laughed at that comment. " believe it or not, Emmett can be smart if he tried, all he dose is goof around." Edward said. Then it started to rain. " well lets get back, it looks like a real storm" he said. When we were back Esme and Carlisle where gone. So was Rosalie, and Alice. " where is everybody" I asked Edward. Then Emmett and Jasper came down the stairs. " they left for the weekend" Jasper said. " and they want us to watch Bella" Emmett said. I laughed.

" what's so funny Bella" Emmett and Jasper asked. Then Edward started to laugh. " oh nothing" I said. That made Edward laugh harder. Rosalie and Alice where behind Emmett and Jasper, who where totally soaked in water. When Edward was able to stop laughing he said " turn around, then you will see what's so funny" and he laughed again. They turned and screamed. " what the hell Emmett, you don't lock us out especially when there is a storm and im where Prada. Do you know how much this cost." Rosalie screamed. Then Alice continued. " and you Jasper. What the fuck where you thinking. Are you really that stupid to mess with mine, and Rosalie's clothing like Emmett. There will be Dyer consequences now. You to are too stupid to be worthy of being a vampire"Alice screeched.

But then she and Rosalie realized I was still standing there. They both stood frozen like me. " well Alice, I think you have some explaining to do" Emmett joked. " you better watch it Emmett." Rosalie said. They looked at me with worried expressions. " Bella are you ok" Alice asked. But then I ran and screamed. I was in a house full of Vampires. They where taking care of me. This is so scary. I ran up to my room and locked it. I went to go hide in one of my shopping bags, to hide. It wasn't long until I could hear arguing downstairs.

There was a knock on my door but I didn't go to answer it. Then I decided I would run away. I left my shopping bag and went to get my backpack. I wouldn't tell anyone what they where. So I packed some clothes and a blanket and coat. I didn't know where I was or where I was going to go. After all im in a foreign country. I had to think about how Im going to get out. There was always my window. I went to my window and there was a latter there which I climbed down and started running towards the woods. It was the most safest place right now. Nightfall came and I was tired. I had to look for a place to rest, it had to be dry and safe. I could handle the cold. I did have my blanket and coat. I found a cave near by which didn't show any signs of being occupied by an animal so I went there.

It was dry and safe. So I set up a bed there and went to sleep. I heard something that sounded like wind. I heard a voice that sounded like Edwards. " I found her" it said. But I was to deep in sleep to move. I knew they would look for me, I just didn't expect it to take so little time. Then I heard Rosalie's voice. " Edward bring her home. I'll take her stuff and call the others. " ok" he said. And I was lifted of f the ground. I saw bright lights. It blinded me at first but I was able to see Rosalie standing over me with a concerned look on her face.

I went wide eyed because I was scared. She was going to eat me. I hid under my blanket so she couldn't see me. She sighed. " Bella its ok. We are not going to eat you." she said . I looked at her for a moment to decide if I should trust her and I decided that I would because people wouldn't treat others nicely if they meant harm. I learned that from my mom. I nodded and she hugged me. Alice came jumping through the door with a smile plastered on her face. " Hey Bella, how are you feeling" she asked. I shrugged. She laughed. " well someone has a little cold, so rest. That way you will be all better for school" Alice said and walked out of the door. Rosalie stayed with me to make sure I got some rest. When it was morning Alice was in a happy mood. She was jumping all over the place, "every body get ready for School" she said, she smiled down at me. " good morning Bella, are you ready for your first day of school" she asked. I nodded. " well I have every thing you will need for it. Your lunch is all packed and I will wait for you when its over, I will be in my yellow car ok" she asked. I nodded. " ok lets get you dressed." she said and took me upstairs and dressed me. The first part of school was great. I had fun learning. But when lunch came around a group of people came up to me and started making fun of me. They said I didn't know anything, and laughed and pointed at me. I didn't let that bother me. When school was let out Alice was there, with her yellow car. The other kids looked jealous of the car. I smiled and got in the back sat. "so cutie pie how was you day" she asked. I said " it was good., some of the kids where making fun of me because I didn't know how to spell the word American. They made fun of me because they said we lived in America and I didn't know what that was. When I told them I wasn't from here they said that the country police kicked me out because I was so stupid., when I told them that I never had been to school they said it was because I was ugly" . I started crying and Alice started speeding down the road. " that's not nice, Bella you should have ignored it." she said. I nodded. " Bella, do you want to be home schooled instead of going to public school" she asked. I shook my head. " no, there was a girl that was nice to me Her name was Annabella" I said,. Alice laughed. " well good. You should invite her over" Alice said..

I shook my head, " she cant, she said that the other kids will be mean to her if she was my friend, she said she was sorry and that maybe soon she would be aloud to be friends with me." I said. This made Alice angrier. " that's not right. She should be friends with who ever she wants," she said. We pulled up in the drive way where Rose, and Edward where . "hey Bells how was school" Rose said. I gave her a weak smile and tried to go to my room but Edward stopped me. " Bella what's wrong" he asked. " Alice will tell you" I said and walked away. When I was in my room Emmett and Jasper came barging through the door. " Bella, come play tag with us" they said. I shook my head no. They looked confused. " why not Bella" Emmett asked. Jasper turned and asked me " bad day" I nodded. He hugged me and left the room with Emmett. I sat in my room the rest of the night. When morning came Alice asked me if I wanted to stay home. " no that would show them I was weak." I said. She smiled. " besides if they make fun of you , you still have Edward, Rose, Emmett and Jasper and me." she laughed. " ok lets go, Edward's gonna pick you up today. He has to speak with your teacher, he has to tell her that we are taking care of you and you have a different ride every day" she said. I nodded.

School again was hard, because I had Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton making fun of me. Annabella wasn't in school and neither was her sister Cassie. When school ended Edward came looking for me. " hey Bella" he said. I smiled. " ill be right back okay" he asked. I nodded, I went to go sit by the tree when Jessica and Mike came over. " hey its fugly" mike said. I didn't pay attention. I knew what they were trying to do. They were trying to get a reaction out of me. That's what Jasper said. This only made them mad. Jessica through sand and dirt on me, while mike found some rocks and sticks to through. When they started throwing the rocks at me Edward came out. He looked mad. " hey don't do that to Bella" Edward yelled. They kept doing it any way. He walked over and picked me up. " come on sweety lets go home. I know Alice and Rose want to play Bella Barbie, and Em, and Jazz want to play Mario cart with you" he said. I laid into him.

I was in too much pain to move. When we got to the car Edward put me in the front seat. " did they hurt you Bella" he asked. I nodded. " ok lets go home Carlisle and Esme are visiting" he said. I smiled. When we were back at the house Carlisle and Esme where there. Edward had to carry me in because I was in a lot of pain. " Carlisle can you look at Bella, she had rocks thrown at her when I was inside talking to her teacher." Edward said. Then Every one came into the room and gasped when they saw Bella. Alice, Rose and Emmett where angry , while Jasper tried to remain calm. It turns out i had a lot of serious bruises. They hurt a lot. I was still in to much pain to move, so Edward called the school to let them know i was going to be out the rest of the week, he also told them about Mike and Jessica. I stayed home with my family for two days until the weekend came. " Edward , im board" i complained. We were sitting watching television. "Bella you are still to injured to do anything fun, sorry" he said. I smiled. " but Edward " i said. "Bella, just lay down and watch the show" he said. " but i have an idea" i said. " what is it." he asked i smiled even wider. "ALICE.. Edward wants to go shopping with you and me" i yelled. Edwards face became frightened. I loved to shop with Alice. She was the best. I snickered as Alice came running down the stairs. " really, Oh great, Edward you need a new wardrobe any way, lets go:" she said. He groaned and picked me up. " you are so in a lot of trouble when we get back Bella" he said. I giggled,. I never got in trouble. Ever. " Alice we are not going to the fashion show. Bella needs her rest" Edward said. He was holding on to me along with the other bags Alice brought. He stared at me . I smiled, " Im not that tired, i wanna to see it please" i asked . I was torturing Edward. " sorry but Edward's right you do need your rest, but i did accidently sign him up for being a model in the show, so we have to go" she said. "ALICE" Edward screamed.

Alice and i started laughing. It was part of a joke. " got chya brotha" Alice said. He glared at Alice and stalked off to the car. When we got there i was still laughing. " Isabella don't think your not getting out of trouble." he growled. Trouble. What? Me? I started to cry. " EDWARD you made her cry, what is wrong with you." Alice screamed from across the parking lot. He sighed and got in the drivers seat while Alice took me. I fell asleep on the way back to the house.

" Bella, we are home" Alice said. She walked in the door and went to Rosalie. We told her what happened and she ran to get Edward. I laughed even harder then i did before. Alice and i were rolling on the floor crying because it was so funny. Edward came in looking even madder. He came over to me an Alice, first he took Alice , so i ran to where Emmett was. He would keep me safe from the wrath of Edward. When he came back Alice look like her heart was ripped out. That could only mean one thing. He chopped up all of her credit cards. " Bella come here" Edward said walking up to me. I hid behind Emmett. " Bella. Here. Now" he said. " don't make me use Emmett on you" i threatened. He laughed. "Emmett move, before i through out all of your pixisticks" Edward said. Emmett gasped. He ran to get them leaving me in front of Edward. I glared at him. Rosalie said to glare at people when they say your in trouble. He rolled his eyes and picked me up. He started for his room but Jasper came in front of us. He smiled at me. " Bella are you ready to work on that home work" he asked. I nodded. " No Jasper, she's coming with me" Edward said. Then Alice ran in. " Bella Barbie time" she yelled. I smiled. I know Alice, nothing stops her. Edward and Alice had a stare down, but Edward one. When we entered his room he put me on the couch. He went to get a blanket out of the cabinet and through it on me. " Bella, go to sleep" he said. I was confused. It was seven thirty. I never went to bed this early. I stared at him but he turned off the lights and left the room, but locked it. I stared at the door for a long time but it never opened, Edward left me in his room, and i couldn't get out. A small frown appeared on my face but i went under the couch and curled up into the blanket. I decided that this was the day i become who i want to be.

Seven years later

" what.. You think im a seven year old Edward. Well guess what. Im not. Get over it. You cant just lock me up in your room and tell me to go to bed. Not any more." i yelled. He was mad because i came home with pink streaks in my hair. He was supposedly taking over the roll of my guardian. " bella, you never asked if you could do that" he said. " oh, up yours Edward. Leave me the fuck alone" i said and walked away. He stood there stunned. I had never cursed. Ever! But i had a good reason. He isn't my mother. "Isabella Marie Cullen, get back here right now" he yelled. I laughed. I started walking up to my room when i saw Alice. " hey Ali" i said. She frowned, " Bella you made him mad." she said. I laughed. " he can get over it, he's not my mother. And besides i thought you would have liked it." i said. She smiled. " of course i like it" she said. Then she blanked out. " you are in so much trouble. Oh and Jasper will be here in a couple of seconds to take you back downstairs to face the wrath of Edward" she said. I laughed.

Then the door swung open. And Jasper was there. "Bella, you can make this easy or make it hard." he warned. " Jasper i didn't do anything" i said. I looked innocently at him. I new both him, Edward and Emmett had a soft spot. You just had to know when to use it. He sighed. He picked me up and took me downstairs. And of course mr. Party pooper himself was there. He has his arms across his chest. I knew i was in trouble, and the only person who could possibly help me now was Rosalie. I glared at Edward and Jasper left. He was scared.

" yea im gonna go, i don't want to hear this." he said and ran out of the room. I laughed. "scared. Of what i will never know" i muttered. " Bella what is with you lately" Edward asked. I shrugged.

" why oh major pain in my arse do you mean" i asked. I looked at him innocently. He sighed. " Bella" he warned. " Eddie" i said. He hated when i called him that. " Bella, what are we going to do with you" he asked, he bent down to looked me in the eyes. " there's something wrong" he asked. I didn't look at him. " i don't know. Is there" i asked. He smiled. " Bella tell me what's wrong." he said. I smiled. " cant" i sang. He and i laughed. I started to walk away when he grabbed my wrist. "Bella, is this about moving again" he asked. I smiled a bright one and walked away. He didn't bother me on that for the rest of the night. The next day i was sent to the office because i fell asleep during class. They called home, and i hoped Edward wouldn't be the one to answer. And he wasn't which i was thankful for. Emmett came into the office. " Bella what did you do" he asked. I laughed. " i fell asleep." i said. " well i got a message on the answering machine saying that you where suspended. Now why is that" he asked, i smiled. " someone was making fun of me and you told me when i was nine to fight back so i did. I made her sprain her wrist." i said. He laughed, "Mr,Cullen, please take ms cullen from school. She is not aloud back until next Thursday" my principal said. " yes sir. Bella lets leave" Emmett said. " Em you did erase the message right" i asked. I froze. " uh oh" he said. " shit, im in so much trouble now." i said. He laughed, " yeah you are" he said. I glared at him. When we were back at the house Emmett went first. Then i heard it. " Isabella Marie Cullen" Edward yelled. I didn't even make it in the door before i heard it. I thought of the chances of me running before i got in trouble. I knew i could get a short distance since he couldn't read my mind. So i bolted towards the woods. I knew he would eventually catch up to me. I ran passed the cave i hid in when i was small, and i ran passed the small tree i planted two years ago. Then i tripped. I heard foot steps coming from behind me. I started to rub my head. I was lucky it wasn't bleeding. But i knew i would have a bruise tomorrow morning. I groaned as i stood up. I started to turn when i felt arms wrap around me. I knew it was because i was swaying. " you ok" Edward asked, i nodded, he laughed and carried ,me back to the house. When we got back Alice was there. " Edward what happened" she screamed. Luckily for him Rose was visiting the Denali, in Alaska for a week. " she fell" he said. Alice looked at me.

" you ok" she asked. I nodded. " really then can you tell me why you got suspended" she asked. I felt Edward go stiff. " you did what" he yelled. I flinched. " well its quite funny actually. You see this girl was making fun of me and the rest of you so i went back , she decided to try and punch me but didn't succeed then i went back at her and she ended up spraining her wrist" i said. I hoped he wouldn't yell. " why did you scream my name before i walked in" i asked. I looked at him, " well Emmett was thinking about how you fell asleep in school. Care to explain that" he asked. I smiled. " Emmett kept me up all night. We where watching Haunting in Connecticut" i said. Alice laughed, " that was a great movie wasn't it" she asked, " hell yea. remember the popcorn fight. That was awesome" i said. Alice laughed, "for you maybe but i got butter all over me" she said. Edward cleared his throat. " um girls, that's not the point." Edward said. I rolled my eyes. " im going to bed. Later" i said. I tried to walk away but Edward grabbed my wrist. " Bella is it possible for you to stay up a little bit longer, we do need to talk about the fight" Edward said. I looked at him. " do you really want me to answer that question. Because if so i will get Rose on the phone. She will be on the next flight here. And she will rip you head off for yelling at me. Now do you really want that Edward." i asked. " ha ha ha. Edward she's got you whipped, and she's only fourteen" Alice laughed. " you know i kinda did you a favor. Now all you have to do is sign me out of school and we can move" i sang. Edward laughed. " i guess your right." he said.

My eyes lit up. And so did Alice's. " you know what would be funny. If we moved without telling Rose." i said. Alice and i laughed Evilly. " so Alice would it work" i asked, she nodded. But mr, party pooper had cut in. " no" he said. And walked away. I snickered. " will he interfere" i asked. She nodded. " its nothing that cant be taking care of" she sang. I smirked. " your gonna mess with his car" i asked. She nodded. I heard Edward yell. I giggled. " i have to go and sleep." i said. I started for the stairs but i tripped, Edward came to catch me. " Bella i think you have something wrong with you." he laughed. " i think we all know that i have balance problems captain obvious" i said. He laughed. "Well someone's in a bad mood" he said. I laughed. " and you didn't need Jazz to tell you that. I think you brought your self to a new level. Retard" i said, he rolled his eyes. I yawned. " no if you will excuse me im gonna go to bed" i said. He laughed. " no your not. Your coming with me." he said, he dragged me out to his car and we took off. " so where we going" i asked, he laughed. " we inpatient today" he asked. I laughed. " no i wanna go to bed dumb ass" i said. He sighed and told me we were going to the girls house. The sad thing was i didn't even know her name. He also told me to ' mind my tongue' who says that anymore? I mean the man is still back in the nineteenth century. Ha he thinks he can get me to say sorry to Susie. That's rich. Its not like it was my fault anyway. We pulled up to the Forte' household and Edward dragged me out. "Come on Bella just get this over with" he grumbled. We knocked on the door and the devil herself answered. " what are you doing here Cullen" she sneered. Her mother came up behind her and frowned when she saw me. "Well Isabella what _are_ you doing here" her mother asked. Edward took the time to step in " she is here to apologize for hitting your daughter ma'am." the women looked at me as if she was waiting to hear it. " actually i was thinking of telling you what had really happened. You see i don't have many friends at school who would stick up for me... so you daughter was saying shit about my family and myself. I told her to stop and she tried to hit me. Of course i dogged it and ended up braking your pitiful excuse for a daughters wrist." i said. I smiled innocently and looked at Edward. He looked pissed off that i said that. Probably because i said shit. Haha i make my self laugh sometimes. Susie looked livid and lunged for me. " i told you not to say anything you whore" she screamed. She didn't make it to me. Edward saw what she would do and took me out of the way. Edward looked shocked. Her mother looked ashamed and shocked. " cant you control your daughter" Edward asked. I snickered, while the mother looked even more embarrassed about her daughters actions. " im so sorry Edward, i didn't know she would do that" she stated. " don't apologize to me, apologize to Isabella" Edward sneered. The women went pale and apologized. After Edward was satisfied he pulled me to the car


End file.
